Vampire Kisses
by Reborn Dog Demon Girl
Summary: yes i know yet another vampire story however... Something is after Jaster and it's up to the gang to figure it out. while exploring a mysterious planet that appeard Jaster is turned. will the gang abandon him? will Zegram? pairing: ZegxJas
1. Mysterious Planetwhat's wrong with me?

R.D.D.G: hello everybody! This is my first Rogue Galaxy story that I've been able to put up. Now with this fic I own nothing _except_ the plot of the story, and my lil' vampy, Mangetsu Nakisakebi (full-moon's howl), him I own…and any other vampire I can think of. And this is my first yaoi for this game Yay! So if you don't like yaoi (guy on guy action) then leave and do not flame. It irks me when people flame just because they don't like something.

Summary: while exploring a new system of ruins, Jaster gets bitten by a vampire. Soon enough he becomes one himself. Will the gang stand beside they're now undead friend? Will they leave him to his new sire? Will his sire even want to go along with the gang? So many questions, so many words. Pairing ZegxJas

"Hi"= normal talking

"**What?**"= vampiric

_Huh? _= thinking

_**Hey!**_ = telepathic talking

Chapt. 1

It was a busy day on the Dorgenark. They had just faced Seed over at the Tablet pit near the ancient ruins of Rosa, and saw the hints to the location of the key pieces. A lion, a crab, a scale, and a bat.

The ship was moored in the Rose Nebula, as the crew sat near the Veronica to figure out what the hints meant. Dorgengoa sat upon one of the tables; his brow furrowed in thought. Monsha was standing beside him. Jaster sat on one of the bar stools, right next to Deego. Zegram was leaning against a wall near the piano they kept, while Lilika sat on the stool. Jupis was sitting down at a table drinking his well earned coffee happily. Steve and Simon were sitting next to the Granshee, and Kisala stood next to her father.

"I wonder…" Deego muttered, making everyone look at him. "Could the signs be referring to the ancient ruins?"

Jaster cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"The crab could be a representation of the Cancer King of Vedan," Deego started, trying to answer the younger pirate's question through example.

"The lion could be the great Leo King of Juraika," Lilika continued now coming to the same conclusion as their canine comrade.

"And the scales could be the Libra King of Zerard." Jupis concluded after taking a sip of his Juraikan bean coffee.

"But what about the bat?" Zegram asked from his corner near the bar. "No ancient king had a bat for a sign."

Dorgengoa nodded in agreement. "That is true." He said, "And we need that last piece, or the gate to Eden will not open."

"We'll find it papa," Kisala said optimistically. "Don't you worry."

Dorgengoa smiled at his daughter before turning his gaze towards the rest of the crew. As he opened his mouth to say something the intercom sounded. "Captain!"

"What is it?" Dorgengoa asked.

"There's been news of a strange planet near the outer rim of the galaxy." The pirate reported.

"What?" Dorgengoa immediately stood. The rest of the crew looking at each other in shock. How can there be a strange planet just appearing in a galaxy without anyone's knowledge?

"It's true, Sir!" the voice stated. "You guys better get up here."

"All right ya biwldrats, ya heard him let's get up there!" the group nodded before they rushed over to the elevator, Dorgengoa moving towards his chair.

"I wonder what kind of planet it is…" Kisala wondered aloud as the elevator rose towards the control room.

"If we're lucky, the planet which the bat represents," Lilika said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are the chances of that?" Jupis asked. "The chances…"

"We don't give a damn about the chances." Zegram said in an annoyed tone. "The fact is that there is an unknown planet, and we have a mysterious symbol…hmm…Coincidence? I think not."

The others nodded in agreement.

"But…"

"Jupis, just drink your coffee." Jaster said calmly, hoping to save the Granshee from further embarrassment. Jupis nodded and continued to sip on the strong brew, while his mind came up with various explanations for this planet's unexpected appearance.

"Ah, it's probably some back-water planet that got bumped out of its original orbit." Simon said.

"It's highly unlikely." Steve spoke up now. "It would take a nearly cataclysmic event to knock such a thing out of orbit, and even more unlikely since the planet is intact."

"How do you know it's intact?" Jaster asked.

"The Navigator told me."

Zegram smirked. "So Bolt-head, does this planet have a name?"

"If it does, then the Navigator doesn't know about it." Steve answered.

Shaking his head, Zegram walked out of the elevator as it came to a stop and the doors opened. Letting them enter the Control room. "Of course…"

The group stared at the Black Wolf. Of course he had to be an ass as usual. Jaster shook his head towards the other hunter. He was going to have to talk to Zegram about his attitude later, but for now…Jaster looked towards the front window to the Control Room… there were more pressing matters at hand. Steve quickly moved towards his post at the helm while Simon took his at the controls.

"Anything?" Dorgengoa asked as his seat rolled in.

"Nothing yet, Cap' in" Simon reported.

"Where do we go from here, papa?" Kisala asked.

"Where do ya think?" Dorgengoa asked. "We're going to see this mysterious planet. Full speed ahead!"

The crew turned towards their captain and saluted. "Aye, Aye!" with that they all went to their posts. They, being Simon, Steve and the other members of the crew.

Dorgengoa turned his gaze to the rest. "Get your weapons ready." He ordered. "We have no idea what kind of planet we're dealing with. And who knows if that Valkog bastard figured out the same thing we did."

"Sir!" With that the others moved towards the elevators. Jaster walking alongside Deego and Lilika, who have become like older siblings to him during their travels through the galaxy.

"I wonder what this planet is." Lilika wondered aloud, making the two males shrug.

"We'll just see when we get there." Jaster said, then noticed Zegram walking off. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Right. Later Jaster." With that Jaster walked over to Zegram who was about ready to get on the elevator.

"Wait up, Zegram." Zegram held the elevator for the younger hunter, allowing him to get on.

"What do you want?" the Black Wolf asked as the door slid shut. Trapping the two hunters in.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something." Jaster said.

Zegram smirked. "If it's got anything to do with my attitude, then save your breath."

Jaster just stared at him. "How did you know that, that was what I was coming to talk to you about?"

Zegram shook his head, the smirk still plastered on his face. "Your facial expressions are quite easy to read." Zegram answered simply, leaning against the wall of the elevator. _Way too easy._ Zegram thought to himself as he studied the younger hunter in the corner of his eye. Jaster wasn't looking towards him but he seemed unsure about himself…even though he's not even aware of it. _What kind of feelings are you hiding, Jaster?_

As the elevator came to a stop, Jaster moved to be in front of the door. His sword looking a bit dull after using it during their battles around the Rosan ruins. "Hey Jaster," Jaster stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Your sword is starting to look a bit dull. When was the last time you sharpened it?"

"Right before we landed on Rosa."

Zegram sighed. "Why don't I show you some good sharpening methods I've picked up over the years."

Jaster looked at him skeptically, he liked the way some of the Rosan men showed him when he was younger. "What's wrong with the way I'm doing it now?" he asked.

"It's getting dull too quickly." Zegram answered as they walked out of the elevator, then motioned for Jaster to hand his sword over to him. "May I?"

Jaster shrugged and handed his sword, Desert Seeker, to the elder hunter. Taking the sword Zegram inspected the blade itself. "See, not only is the blade become dull too quickly, it's also losing some of its beauty."

"And that's important why?"

"Not only is the strength and sharpness of the blade important but as is the beauty in which it was created." Zegram answered. "It sometimes adds to the element of surprise."

"How so?" Jaster asked.

"I will explain that, if I show you a good way of sharpening." Zegram said. Jaster thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"Fine." He said taking back the Desert Seeker. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Bring your sword care stuff to my room." Zegram said. Jaster nodded and walked off. From the bar, the rest of the gang was watching the two interact having already exited the other elevator.

"Who wants to bet that they will get together?" Lilika asked.

Jupis, and Kisala looked at her like she was nuts. Deego looked as though he quite agreed.

"I'll take that bet." He said pulling out his wallet. "20 zehn that they get together in one week."

Kisala looked at him with disgust. "What's wrong with you? They're both guys, there's no way that they will like each other. Besides…Jaster and Zegram? They'd be lucky if they even got to Friend stage."

"So I take you're betting on it?" Lilika inquired the younger girl.

"Hell yeah." Kisala said. "I bet 50 zehn that they _don't _get together."

"I bet 40 that they do in about a month." Lilika said a smug look on her face.

Deego looked at Jupis. "Are you going to join?" he asked.

"Sure." Jupis smirked. "I'm siding with Kisala on this, _but_ I bet 35 zehn that they don't talk to each other afterwards."

Zegram noticed the group talking amongst themselves and distinctly heard the word, 'Bet'. Deciding to go see what they were betting about, he walked over. "And what exactly are we betting here?" he asked taking a seat next to Lilika.

"o-oh we're just betting about that mysterious planet." Lilika said covering up for the group. If Zegram ever found out what they were really betting on, they'd be in a shit load of trouble. "I bet that it would be another back-water planet like Juraika."

"How much?" Zegram asked.

"40 zehn." Lilika answered, knowing that they were getting wrapped up in another bet.

"I bet 35 zehn that it would be an advanced planet like Zerard." Jupis added.

"I bet 50 zehn that it is a planetary resort like Alistia." Kisala chimed in.

"And I bet 20 zehn that it'll be similar to Vedan." Deego finished. "We were going to ask you, Jaster, Simon, and Steve about your opinions…so you in?"

Zegram thought about it for a moment. "Sure. I bet 60 that it's a mix of those." He said. Better be safe than sorry right.

Lilika nodded as she wrote down the bets. Making sure to hide their previous one. "All right now we've just got to ask the others." She said standing up. "I'll see you when we're about ready to head out."

"Later Lilika." The group said; Jupis and Kisala finishing their drinks and going to get their own gear ready.

Deego, looked towards Zegram. "Well, shouldn't you go meet Jaster?"

"You heard that huh?" Zegram asked.

"It's hard not to." Deego answered pointing to his ears.

"Point taken," Zegram muttered, then noticed Jaster walking towards the door leading to the deck. But it didn't seem that Jaster was truly there. His eyes were slightly glazed over as he walked, and ignored Deego when he said his greetings.

"What's with him?" Deego asked.

"I don't know," Zegram said, "but I'll find out." With that said he followed the teen unto the deck. Once on deck he saw Jaster walking over to the bow of the ship. "Jaster!" Zegram called out to the teen, but got no answer. "Jaster?"

Jaster didn't respond, instead his hand went to the gun that rested on his hip. Zegram's brow furrowed. What the hell was the teen doing? Having a bad feeling in his gut he hurried over to the teen. Good thing too, cause as he was hurrying over there, Jaster raised the gun to his head.

"JASTER!" Zegram ran over to the teen and moved the hand that held the gun away from the teen's head; wrenching it from his grasp. "Jaster what the hell is wrong with you?" Zegram asked as he held the teen so that way he couldn't hurt himself. Needless to say the blonde pirate struggled to get out of Zegram's grip as the man held him.

"They want me to…" Jaster said, however Zegram came to conclusion that Jaster wasn't truly speaking for himself, his voice bland and some-what disembodied. Looking down at the teen's eyes, the blue orbs were still glazed over. Someone was taking over the boy's consciousness…but the question was, who? And while we're at it, why?

"Who wants you to?" Zegram asked his brow furrowed.

Jaster stopped struggling, and began to laugh and spoke in a tongue that Zegram wouldn't have _begun_ to understand; before trying to bite said appendage. "Holy shit!" Zegram moved his arm so that the teen bit him instead of his tongue. What the hell was going on with him?

"Jaster! Snap out of it!" Zegram yelled in worry; Jaster had started to struggle again.

Then something surprised the man the teen lost consciousness and went limp in his arms. Apparently whatever had taken over him had gotten bored.

Removing his arm from the teen's mouth he sat down bringing the teen down with him, holding him in his arms like a father would a small child.

Moving blonde hair from the teen's face, Zegram sighed and looked down at the teen. "Jaster, what the hell happened to you?" he muttered to no one.

Almost as if he heard him, Jaster groaned and slowly opened his eyes; this time the blue orbs were not glazed over. He was himself again.

"Zegram?" Jaster asked in confusion, before groaning and held his head, "what happened?" Jaster looked around and realized that he was on the deck. "How did I get out here?"

This confused Zegram. "You don't remember walking out here?" He asked.

Jaster shook his head. "No. I was in my room getting my sword cleaner and sharpener then the next thing I know my head hurts and I black out…then…well…" he looked at how they were situated. "I wake up to this." He looked at Zegram worriedly. "What happened?"

"After you left to take get your stuff I was talking to Deego, Lilika, Kisala, and Jupis," Zegram began, "we made a bet about what this planet will look like. After Lilika left I was talkin' to Deego and you walked across the way to the door leading out here. Your eyes were glazed over, and you didn't respond when Deego called out to you. You came out here and I followed; I too try calling out to you, three times to be exact, and each time you didn't respond. Finally you stopped over here…" Zegram paused, debating about telling the teen about his two attempts at suicide, "Well…then you grabbed your gun and aimed it at your head…" Jaster tensed in the man's hold which was to be expected, "I got the gun away from you and asked what the hell was wrong. You answered saying that, 'they wanted you to'…I don't know who 'they' are but then you spoke in some strange language, and tried to bite your tongue. I moved my arm in the way so you bit me instead. Then suddenly you lost consciousness…and now you've woken up." Zegram finished and looked at the teen who looked creeped out.

"I…I nearly killed myself?" Jaster asked fearfully.

"Twice," Zegram answered.

Unwillingly Jaster leaned closer to Zegram, his arms now wrapped around his chest and his face buried in the older man's coat. Saying he was scared is an understatement…he was fucking terrified.

Zegram noticed the teen start trembling and wrapped his arms around the teen and held him close. "It'll be okay." Zegram said trying to soothe the teen in his arms. "I'm not going to leave you alone, not until we figure out what's going on with you."

"Jaster! Zegram!" Zegram looks up to see Deego and Lilika running towards them.

"What happened?" Deego asked noticing Jaster's gun a little ways away from the two.

"Something's going after Jaster," Zegram said as he rubbed soothing circles on Jaster's back, still trying to calm the teen.

"What do you mean?" the canine pirate asked.

"He wasn't himself when we saw him walk through the Veronica," Zegram stated, "something else was, and that something wants him dead."

"How do you know that?" Lilika asked as she kneeled next to the two.

"While under that trance he tried to shoot himself in the head, and bite his tongue, then said that 'they want him to' and spoke in a really strange language." Zegram answered, "he's not staying on his own till we figure this out."

The other two nodded in agreement.

"_You all may want to get back inside_," Steve's voice said through the intercom, "_We're closing in on the mysterious planet._"

Looking out, they saw a planet that looked rather eerie from space. it looked similar to Juraika, however it seemed like it was emerged in eternal night. It looked nearly a dark purple from where they were. "For once I'm agreeing with Bolt head," Zegram said standing up while bringing the teen to his feet as well; while still holding him up. Lilika nodded as she grabbed the teen's dropped gun. With that, the four pirates walked back into the safety of the ship, just as it began its descent into the planet's gravitational field.

As they walked down the small hallway, Jaster stopped and looked at Zegram, his arms still wrapped around himself. "Zegram…" the man stopped and looked towards the teen, "please…don't tell the others…" Zegram looked down at the boy, he had never seen Jaster this frightened before. He had seen the boy nervous, worried, but never this terrified. And it worried the older hunter.

"I won't," Zegram promised, "just do not leave Deego, Lilika, or my side."

Jaster could only nod. With that they walked back Jaster placing a façade up as they got closer to the Veronica. The terror that had been plastered on the teen's face disappeared and his usual calm expression placed on his face. But Jaster never moved away from Zegram; he felt safe around the older man, and that was a feeling that he desperately needed right now.

"come on, let's go get your stuff," Zegram said as they walked to the living quarters, "then we can go grab mine." Jaster only nodded, then gasped in pain and held his head. The headache was back… Zegram noticed the teen gasp and wrapped his arms around him, hoping that what had happened on the deck won't happen again. Hoping to get him out of the hallway, since the boy didn't want anyone else to see him like this. Zegram managed to get the teen into his room and shut the door before sitting him down on the bed. Jaster still holding his head; his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Not…again…" Jaster gasped out, his tone dripping with pain.

Zegram sat down beside him and did something he _never_ thought he would do. He pulled the teen to him one hand on his head the other hand across his shoulders. The hand on the shoulders rubbing soothing circles onto the teen's back. "Fight it, Jaster," he said as the teen gasped out in pain again, "don't let them take control again. You can fight this."

Jaster leaned against the hunter holding him, a thin line of sweat dripping from his brow. It was obvious to the Black Wolf that he was fighting it, and it was extremely painful for him to do so. Finally after what seemed like an hour (15 minutes) Jaster finally managed to calm down, and the headache began to go away. It was deciding to leave him alone now, whatever _it_ was. Jaster placed his hands on his lap and was breathing heavily. His body still leaning against Zegram's; he was tired and he didn't want to move.

"Zegram…I'm scared…" Jaster said after a moment, burying his face into the man's shoulder. An action that he, if he wasn't scared shitless and was in the right state of mind, would be appalled of.

Zegram felt bad for the teen, hell _he_ was scared for the teen. Not once had he ever seen the blonde pirate this scared.

"_Mr. Rogue, Mr. Ghart_," Steve's voice sounded, "_we're preparing to dock on the planet. Grab your weapons and stuff and meet at the Veronica for departure_."

"Roger that, bolthead," Zegram said then looked back down at the teen. "Do you feel well enough to go?" He asked.

Jaster nodded. "I'll go…" he said before slowly moving out of Zegram's arms to grab his weapons and healing items and placed them in his bag. As he walked over to the door he stopped. "I have a bad feeling about this planet…" with that he walked out, Zegram standing and following right behind him. True to his word that the teen was not going to be on his own. They walked over to Zegram's room. He walked in grabbed the bag on his bed, then walked out again. He was already packed and ready to go. With stuff in hand the two walked over to the Veronica where the others are waiting for them.

"Let's go out and see who wins the bet," Lilika says placing her bow in its appropriate spot on her back sling.

Everyone nodded and they walked out onto the dock of the ship. The planet looked like a living haunted forest. There was a full moon, adding on to the haunting look of the place. So far, Lilika was winning the bet. After they docked in a nearby lake, they walked over to the landing gondola, all of them drawing their weapons and gazing at the woods warily. By the looks of this place anything could pop out at any second. And they didn't know if the masked man would appear during the trip.

Jaster looked around warily; he didn't want another headache to start up. He felt like something in the woods was watching him; wanting them to enter their territory and into their grasp. He quickly shook the feeling off as paranoia, as they descended to the forest floor below.

"Stay close, everyone," Deego said as they walked off the gondola, "we don't know what's here."

Everyone nodded as they made their way through the dark forest. They saw no beasts here, which was an oddity for the group. Normally they were ambushed by maybe twenty groups of beasts by now. What the hell? The nervous feeling in Jaster's gut grew as they walked. This was too easy…way too easy.

The wind hit them slightly, the rustling leaves causing the group to jump a little. Jaster staying close, nearly glued to Zegram's side. Not caring who saw him like that, he was still wary after what happened on the bridge and in his room. Kisala noticed in and sent a questioning glance towards the teen, but said nothing after Zegram noticed her gaze and shook his head. Now was not a good time to talk about it.

R.D.D.G: kk this is now done. I hope you guys like it ^_^

Blake: wow, buka you must really love vampires.

R.D.D.G: you have no idea warzone ^_^. I'm a paranormal fan what can I say, it's in my blood, it's in my being lol. And I wouldn't have created you and the others if I didn't.

Blake: rueta…

R.D.D.G: where's Sparky? Normally he's the one coming on here…

Blake: Ryan-Lasa took care of Andre…*grins*

R.D.D.G: O.O oro… well I hope you guys like this story (hopefully my imagination will not wander too far off from this story so I can get it done lol). A lot of my stories are like spur of the moment, so hopefully this one won't be like that lol. Please read and review and no flames, or my vampire OC's will have oh-so much fun going after you guys ^_^.


	2. Authoress Note

sorry guys my laptop's down for the count and i don't have copies of my newer chapters i'll try to update as soon as i can...so far i'd have to use the school library computers or the public library computers or my parents computer. i'm not giving up on any of my stories cause i enjoy writing them =D. i'll try to get the chapters up as soon as i can thanks for your reviews and being patient with me


End file.
